Ryan Mortenson
was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 17, who then returned for House of Shade: Season 19. House of Shade: Armageddon Ryan entered the game on Night 1 as 1 of 16 newbies to the HOS franchise. While managing to avoid the initial and first set of final nominations for week 2, after Ashley S. and Lauren V. opened their envelopes, Ryan found himself nominated by Lauren next to CharA, however Ryan went on to survive by a unanimous vote. Ryan later went on to win the HOH competition during Week 3 and used his time to nominate Logan C. and Keegan, however soon saw his nominations completely changed when Logan won a POV and Keegan was saved by the Silver POV Adrian received from his envelope. After both replacements had taken place, both of Ryan's initial nominees had been taken off the block and Adrian and Jenna were nominated for eviction as a result, which later had Adrian evicted by a unanimous 11-0 vote. During Week 5's trail nominations, Ryan was saved by Keegan and continued the cycle by saving Elsa. After surviving the UK twist during Week 6, Ryan found himself nominated next to Alex by Zach in a special Lightning Round. He survived, receiving just one vote to evict by Keegan. During the Survivor Twist in Week 8, Ryan joined the whole house minus Adrian and Keegan in voting out Keegan, however was blindsided by a Hidden Immunity Idol play, which took out his closest ally with just two votes. The following week, Ryan aided Lauren in winning HoH and taking out his rival Adrian. During the Double Eviction round that came after, Ryan won his first PoV of the season and decided to take Agustin off the block. At the Final 5, Ryan found himself on the block next to his Final 2 ally Agustin, but was able to win the PoV and save himself. During Week 11, Ryan managed to win both HoH and the final PoV of the season. The fate of Ryan's biggest threat Tate seemed sealed, however Agustin decided to flip the script and evict James rather than following the wishes of Ryan. During the Finale week, Ryan was able to win Part 1 of the Final HoH. However, after Part 3 of the HoH ended in a close tie-breaker, he was eventually evicted by Tate and became the final member of the jury. He voted for Agustin to win along with Elsa, Jenna, and Zach. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Ryan returned for season 19 with fellow Armageddon houseguests Adrian and Lauren V. While remaining off the block during the week, Ryan was granted immunity during week 2, when fellow Hero team member Ashvika won HOH and immunity for the rest of the Heroes team. Ryan managed to remain safe throughout the first couple weeks of the game, even receiving the final Power of Invisibility from Dani after she was evicted during Week 5. This kept Ryan safe for the duration of the Darkness Week during Week 6, however Ryan soon found himself nominated next to Timmy during Week 7 by the HOH Owen. Competition History Voting History